


Atom Vs. Arrow

by alayneni



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alayneni/pseuds/alayneni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray faces off against Oliver. This was written way before 3x17 happened so its nothing like canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atom Vs. Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> An: I do not own Arrow

Felicity jumped out of her car and raced into the empty parking lot where Oliver and Ray were fighting. She hoped she was on time and neither of them had killed the other yet. They were on opposite ends of the parking lot getting ready for another round of fighting. Exposed wires were sparking on the ATOM suit and Oliver was bleeding and limping badly. 

“Stop,” she screamed at them as she ran forward to stand in between both men in the middle of the parking lot. She chose to keep her back to Oliver. If she got Ray to stand down, Oliver would stand down. 

“Felicity!” Both men said at the same time causing them to look at one another, both wondering how the other knew her.

“This is ridiculous! You’re both trying to save the city. Why are you fighting each other?” She shouted at them.

“Felicity...”they both started to explain but she cut them off.

“No! We’re being manipulated,” she said firmly turning her head to glare at Oliver.

She returned her gaze to Ray. “You put on that ATOM suit because you wanted to help people. You didn’t want anyone to feel as helpless as you felt the night that she died.”

“Felicity, he is a dangerous criminal.” Ray said pointing at the Arrow. “That terrorist Slade came here because of him. That all happened because of him. Anna is dead because of him. He failed this city,” he spat angrily.

“No!” Felicity said. “That was not his fault. That was Slade’s doing. If it weren’t for the Arrow the city would have been completely destroyed.”

“You don’t know the man you’re defending.” Ray told her.

“I know him better than he knows himself.” Felicity countered. “I saw the file you were looking at on your computer. I know everything that’s written in that file. In fact, I know more. The information in that file was twisted to make you do exactly what you’re doing now, hunting Oliver Queen down.”

“Felicity,” Oliver hissed at the mention of his name. He had limped over to where she stood and was now barely two feet from her. She instinctively put Oliver’s hand over her shoulder and moved to his side to help him stand better and take the strain off his injured leg.

“He knows everything,” Felicity whispered to Oliver. “Someone sent him a very detailed file with all of the identities of the vigilantes in Starling City. But the file was missing my name and Diggle’s, I suppose that’s because neither Diggle or myself wear a mask.” 

She stood up to her full height and addressed Ray. “I am a member of Team Arrow as well. If you want to attack the team you start with me first.” Oliver’s grip on her tightened and he growled at the thought of Felicity fighting. She ignored Oliver as her statement had had its intended effect as Ray backed down.

“When I agreed to help you build that suit, it was to help you save the helpless. How could you possibly think you’re helping them by taking out the Arrow? While you are fighting us here, how many innocent people are being mugged, how many drug pushers and gun dealers are plying their trade. This,” Felicity said, indicating to the fighting between them “isn’t helping anyone.”

A van pulled up and both Arsenal and Diggle jumped out. Arsenal already had an arrow knocked and pointed at ATOM.

“We are walking away now. I left a file on your computer to read. It’s the journey I have embarked on since I joined the Arrow’s crusade. Read it. When you’re finished, you know where to find me.”

Diggle easily took over for Felicity and they both helped Oliver to the van while Arsenal kept an arrow trained on the ATOM. The van sped away and Ray decided to return to the office to read what Felicity had left for him.

-*-

Oliver paced behind Felicity’s computer chair in lair as she looked into the origin of the file that started this mess. They had had a long conversation during the ride back to the lair and she had admitted to him that she had started helping the ATOM build the suit during his disappearance and it had been a way for her to cope without him. She figured with her experience, she could keep the ATOM from making some of the same mistakes they made. She knew the ATOM was going to do it with or without her help. At least with her help, she could do damage control and hopefully keep everyone from killing each other. 

Oliver had felt betrayed at first to know that his girl was also helping someone else but she had assured him she had the intention of bringing ATOM into their fold, she was just waiting for the right time. She hadn’t said that it was Palmer but Oliver had realised it was him from the time she admitted that she helped him build the suit. There was no one else it could possibly be. Oliver and Felicity were officially an item, both in the Arrow Cave and outside, and he knew everyone she came into contact with. The only time away from him or the team was when she was at Palmer Technology and he knew only a company like that could have the resources to build such a suit. 

There had been rumours about a man in a suit popping up to save people in the Glades but none of the team had actually seen him. He supposed that Felicity had managed to keep the team from crossing paths with Palmer, probably to prevent a fight such as the one earlier from occurring. He wondered what her timeline for introducing the ATOM to them was and how she was going to convince them to let another person join their crusade. He already knew, he couldn’t say no to Felicity.

“Hello,” a voice said at the top of the stairs breaking Oliver out of his thoughts. “I hope you don’t mind but I hacked the lock to get in.”

“Palmer,” Oliver said.

“Queen,” Ray responded.

Oliver appreciated that he came here as himself, not as the ATOM. That was a genuine white flag.

Ray looked at Felicity, “I read the file you left me, but I still don’t understand how you could choose him, over me?”

Felicity laughed. “Arrow, meet the ATOM.”

Oliver leveled his gaze at Ray. 

“Sorry about the whole misunderstanding earlier. Felicity was right, about everything.” Ray apologised.

“She usually is,” Oliver revealed glancing proudly at his girl. As usual, she blushed under his praise and Oliver had to force his body not to respond to her.

“So where do we go from here?” Ray asked.

“We find out who left that file and what was the purpose behind doing so,” Oliver said.

Ray nodded that made sense. 

Oliver extended his hand towards Ray, “Welcome to the team.”

Felicity beamed proudly at Oliver. He had come a long way since he got off that island.


End file.
